movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mirror Dimension
The Mirror Dimension is a movie idea of Phillydan25. Synopsis Mitchell is an 8-year-old kid that goes to a circus one day. He goes to the Hall of Mirrors and gets warped into a new dimension where he has to defeat the Vortex. Plot Mitchell is seen in a car with his family, feeling annoyed. He hated circus's and wanted them to die! Especially clowns, he wanted them to die big time. The movie's logo and opening credits then appear when a swarming monster, that has black and all shades of purple appears. This monster is called the Vortex. The Vortex swarms over the circus until he finds something interesting to trap Mitchell. And while clowns were a good idea at first, they are actually really stupid, and........you probably know what happened. The Vortex found the Hall of Mirrors and decided to place a portal to his dimension, the 5th Dimension, on the last mirror. The opening credits are over and the camera cuts back to Mitchell's family. They start to walk in the circus, swearing that they see something weird. It was the Vortex - well, before it swarmed away. Mitchell actually had a good day at the circus. He was really amazed by the acts, like the acrobats and stuff like that. Even the clowns weren't creepy as hell and actually made him laugh. After all of that, Mitchell visited the hall of mirrors. Many of the mirrors were unique, like a mirror that made you tall, fat, skinny and more. When Mitchell came across the last mirror, however, it was very strange. He noticed a huge purple and black glow that was jumping out. He decided to go meat back with his family. Mitchell tried to run for his life, but he slowly and painfully got sucked back in. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" he yelled. Every inch he got tugged into the portal was more painful than the last. Mitchell cried and yelled every second he was in the portal. He then saw the glow above him, and he realized that he was out of the portal. He then took a hard hit to the floor, where he nearly passed out. When he looked up, he realized that he was lost. He didn't know where the hell he was and tried to seek help from the people there. But there weren't any people. Instead, there were different shapes of black and purple aliens. He tried to ask them where they were, and they actually spoke English. They said that he was in the 5th Dimension. They also said that Mitchell was kidnapped by the Vortex. But then, the alien (named Kenny) decided that he told Mitchell too much. He then kidnapped him and decided to bury him in the ground which was made of a stone called Vorstone. The 5th Dimension was very vast and had a black sky. The vortex swarmed over everyone to make sure that they were doing their job: guarding his realm from any intruders and being evil. Anyway, back to Mitchell, who was under the Vorstone. He decided that just because he was trapped doesn't mean that he can't try to get out. Mitchell tried to dig the Vordirt (dirt) out with his bare hands. 2 hours later, and he made barely any progress. He then decided to mine down and try to find any tools, like a shovel or a pickaxe. He then went down so far that he found lava. He then found some iron, which he made a pickaxe out of. But before he came back up, something caught his eye. "Holy crap," he said. Mitchell saw a weird beeping red button. He tapped it, but he was also on a Pressure Plate that made him fall down and made him almost pass out again. He looked around, and he saw a group of aliens leaving the are to go do something. He quickly got up and looked around. It looked like an office - it had high-tech computers, lots of weapons, and lots of paperwork. He decided to turn on one of the computers to find some information. He was shocked to find what would happen. He saw a document that had a plan made by the Vortex, which was to destroy every dimension except for the 5th Dimension. He also saw that the Vortex was also planning to kill the aliens in his land. He was shocked and printed out this info, when a voice shouted "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU LITTLE BASTARD?!" It was Kenny! Category:Movie Category:Original Movies